something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eleusinian
The Eleusinian (El-U-Sin-E an) The Eleusinian is the spiritual leader of the land of Pneumanor. They are born with a mystical power that when harnessed correctly the Eleusinian can be the most powerful creature in Other World. Since there is no King in Pneumanor the Eleusinian has taken the role of Monarch in the land. The Eleusinian rules from the Bastion in the city of Minus. The first Eleusinian was Lady Persephone wife to King Minus. Lady Persephone was very beautiful, intelligent and captivating. After Persephone and Minus were married the two became very influential in Pneumanor, but also made enemies. They bore a daughter named Selphie and when she was still a young girl was kidnapped and murder. Minus and Persephone were heart broken and sought justice for this terrible crime. They were able to track down the perpetrators and trace them to a larger plot led by a demon lord. The two were able to raise up an army from most of the different races of Pneumanor. Together they overthrew the demon lord and the people made Minus their first King of all Pneumanor with Persephone becoming the spiritual leader known as The Eleusinian. Persephone's Promise "The Eleusinian’s Oath": “With solemn heart and measured word, I uphold the Iron Chains of Law and the Scales of Justice, With hands tempered by Mercy and Grace, In Defense of my People and Country In preservation of Balance and Order. This I swear, in Pneumanor's name.” Revelation and Anointing: The Blue Orb of Order, named Persephone's Promise after the Oath she gave, holds the power to find and reveal the Eleusinian. After the Eleusinian has been revealed they are taken to the Bastion where they are trained in the affairs of state and how to control and hone their magic. After the Eleusinian has been sufficiently trained they are anointed before the people where they give the Oath of the Eleusinian. Notable Eleusinian’s are: *Persephone (Human) – First Eleusinian wife to King Minus. * Simonnet the Protector (Elf) – Defended Pneumanor from the 2nd Demon onslaught. * Adonia Spellsong (Elf) – Had a beautiful voice * Thaddeus Omary (Half-elf) – Both Last King of Pneumanor and Eleusinian. * Shannon Walker (Human) – Newest Eleusinian The Eleusinian Crest: The Crest of the Eleusinian is a single Unicorn surrounded by seven orbs or stars. Often is the colors of Blue and Silver. The Eleusinian Guardians: Guardians are the only individuals allowed to accompany a Eleusinian into a Chamber of Eleusis. The concept of a Eleusinian's guardian is based on the first Eleusinian to defeat Thanatos, Lady Persephone, who was protected by her husband, Minus Dardanus. After the formation of The Order, Eleusinians being protected by a guardian as per Persephone and Minus' example was adopted as doctrine. The Eleusinian may have more then one Guardian at time and often have at least three. Another duty of the guardian is to offer themselves as Law Enforces in the land. They are considered an extension of the Eleusinian's will.